It Beats For You
by not.so.tragically
Summary: After interrupting the almost between her boyfriend and Billy the Bully, she would speak the forbidden words, her heart would hammer them into her brain, and she'd be at peace with herself. He knew she was being a good girlfriend, and he'd speak the words that she selfishly loved hearing.


So bored, I don't feel like updating at all. So here's a oneshot for GMW.

Inspired by a gif I saw.

**Let's say everyone's a sophomore in high school.**

Lucaya, bc I can.

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing .**

* * *

In an attempt to stop her boyfriend from hurting Billy the Bully, she jumped on Lucas' back.

She whispered to him, trying to be quiet, yet knowing she might not have been heard by the blood beating in his ears. "Ranger, knocking him out may seem smart now, but later it won't feel so good later."

Her breath tickled his ear and he wanted to laugh. But he couldn't the situation was too pressing. He didn't respond, but he squeezed her calf in response to her quip. She held on, though Lucas was discreetly holding her up with his forearms.

Lucas could feel her heart beating against his spine, and it was kinda soothing. The second he felt his anger being melted away, he wanted Maya off.

"I'm trying to be mad right now. Maya, I love you but get off my back." Lucas whispered to her. He moved his hand from around her calf and she swung her legs off his hips, landing quickly on the ground.

He sees her blue eyes darken a little, but focuses on Billy for the moment.

* * *

Maya finishes changing before Riley does and goes to meet Lucas. He's already waiting by the water fountain, checking the time on his watch. She rushes into her monologue before he can even greet her. "Look, I know I shouldn't have jumped on your back like that. But, I just didn't want you to do something you might regret and that was the only thing I think of and-"

"Maya," He said, cutting her off. "I'm not mad."

She wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughs shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, you were stopping me from doing I would've regretted. You were being a good girlfriend." A deep blush covered Maya's cheeks, as it always did when he called her his 'girlfriend'. "Why do you always do that when I say you're my girlfriend?"

She smiled a little when he said it again. "I don't know, it just hasn't completely registered in my brain yet."

"Well, I have kinda hoping after 27 weeks it would." Lucas chuckled, as he tucked a red piece of hair behind her ears. She had dyed a few strands in protest of their school trying to implement some new natural hair color policy, it had worked. But, Maya never washed out the dye; in fact she got it retouched every few months. Her blonde hair sat right on top of her waist in the long natural waves she could never straighten without help.

"Yeah, well. . . it's still a little new to me." She laughed a little.

27 weeks ago, Riley had told her to stop being afraid of reaching the destination, because then she'd never remember the journey, or even get in the car. She triple checked, and mulled it over for hours with Riley, who told she was getting mad that Maya _wasn't _going for it. She then told Riley that if she ever didn't feel comfortable to just say, and she'd break it off. Which, in hindsight was kind of dumb seeing as how Riley'd been with Farkle for almost 6 months when she told her to try it with Lucas.

_Riley continued to be her greatest supporter, her biggest fan. Maya told her on the window sill, how much she'd wanted to tell him back the first time he said it, how she failed and broke down. The words seemed forbidden to her lips, and she admitted to Riley how she feared if she never said it, they would break her._

_"Maya," Riley smiled. "He already knows."_

_She was beyond confused. "How?"_

_"When you took the chance on him, it was clear to him, to me, all of us. You never needed to say it, not to me, not to your mom. It's understood." Riley rubbed her shoulder and got up to get something to drink._

_But, Maya wasn't eased. She needed to tell him, she would figure out how and tell him. _

_And she would let it be the glue that held them together._

He stepped forward and interlocked their fingers. Words seemed pointless to any outsider who didn't know them, but he'd keep speaking. Just to see the blush on her face, and the smile that followed afterwards, he'd keep speaking. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He pressed a kiss on her forehead. She was silent, letting it happen how it always did. Maya could never argue it anyways, he would say this till he was blue in the face and then some. "And brilliant." He pressed another kiss on her nose.

Maya chuckled again as he whispered against her closed eyes. "I love these bright, blue eyes." She smiled again, and the creases of cheeks accented her beautifully. "I love this radiant, shining smile of yours." His lips ghosted against hers. Lucas didn't speak, but then again he didn't have to.

Maya wanted to hear, it was her favorite thing to hear from him. He'd never ask her to say it, but today she felt like if he didn't hear it once, they would fall apart. He has already told she could say when she was ready, and if she never was, he'd say it for the both of them.

Just as he was about to say it, her selfishly favorite words, it happened.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips, it was a slow whimper, but he heard it. She had screamed it to his heart, and he didn't miss a beat.

"I love you more." He smiled as he kissed her, and was scared she could feel his heart beating 'Little Drummer' in his chest.

She was scared he could hear her heart pounding the words into her brain.

He hugged her, wrapping his arms under her long hair, pulling to her to his chest. His heart beat, slowed and eventually evened out as she rested against his chest.

"I love hearing your heartbeat."

"You should, it beats for you."

* * *

Too sweet, too cheesy, too much fluff.

BUT I DUNN CURRR.

Lucaya bc I can.

I did not spell check, or grammar check, bc I'm lazy.


End file.
